What Happens Now? Warriors One-Shots
by Fangdewolf
Summary: Warriors One-Shots: Read the stories and post in the comments what should happen next!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Today I'll be starting with a What Happens Now? Warriors One-Shot! Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Please comment What Happens Now!**

"Let all cats gather below the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" came Hootstar's yowl.

Cats moved out of dens and slowly gathered in the central clearing, pelts brushing, heads tilted to look at their leader. Owlstrike nudged Juniperleaf, whiskers twitching, as Darkspots and her two kits came out of the nursey.

Flaxkit was bouncing excitedly, knowing she was about to be made an apprentice. Beside his sister, Fidgetkit was staring at Hootstar, ready. His wide green eyes were gleaming with the sunlight, and his little black-and-white chest was puffed out in pride. Flaxkit whispered something in her brother's ear. Fidgetkit shook her off.

"Flaxkit, Fidgetkit, come forward," Hootstar mewed. The two kits marched forward: Fidgetkit slow and steady, Flaxkit bouncing with joy. "Flaxkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flaxpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

"Flaxpaw! Flaxpaw!" the Clan cheered.

"Your mentor will be Hollyfire. She was mentored by the great leader Jaggedstar, and is a great warrior in her turn." The dark grey warriors stepped forward, touching noses with Flaxpaw.

Flaxpaw poked Fidgetkit with a forepaw. "Ha-ha! I'm an apprentice and you're not!" she teased.

The effect was immediate. Fidgerkit bushed out his fur and unsheathed his claws. He slashed Flaxpaw's throat, teeth bared in anger. She collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

Fidgetkit stood above Flaxpaw's body, forepaw dripping with blood. "Ha-ha! I'm alive and you're not!"

**What happens now? Does the Clan banish Fidgetkit? But that's breaking the warrior code: no warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger. Driving him out would certainly put Fidgerkit in danger. After all, he is only a kit. But he just killed a Clanmate, and that's against the warrior code as well.**

**What happens now? Please leave your answer in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2- Fidgetkit's Eyes

**I was told to CONTINUE the story, which made me laugh, because... umm...it's a one-shot. So, pay no attention to the misleading title and follow Fidgetkit's story!**

"What have you done?"

It was his mother's yowl that brought Fidgetkit back to his senses. He blinked, the rush of triumph and rage gone, and saw Flaxpaw on the ground. Blood seeped into the ground from the gaping wound in her throat. He felt no remorse for his sister, but instead felt horror at what he'd done. _How can I live in ThunderClan now?_

Owlstrike's amber eyes were wide with shock. Fidgetkit remembered hearing his murmur to Juniperleaf as he and Flaxpaw— Flaxkit, then— had passed: _"There's our little Sandwhisker the Second." _He remembered, but after that, Flaxkit whispered int his ear, calling him a "slow slug."

That was what had really set Fidgetkit off. His father, Snadwhisker, had died just before he and Flaxkit had been born. Sandwhisker had been a great warrior, and had been well-known for his restless nature. Sandwhisker had been fidgety from kithood to his death. Fidgetkit was named after this. But it was Flaxpaw, not Fidgetkit, who had inherited Sandwhisker's unruly nature. Flaxpaw had teased Fidgetkit relentlessly about this.

_Come to think of it, _Fidgetkit thought wryly, _Flaxpaw teased me relentlessly about just about everything. _Fidgetkit had never loved Flaxpaw. Since birth, Flaxpaw had always acted superior to Fidgetkit. She had taken every opportunity to bother, belittle, and taunt her brother. Finally, Fidgetkit had had enough. He wanted Flaxpaw out of his life, and he had killed her for it.

Now he regretted it, but not out of love for his sister.

"Fidgetkit." Hootstar's mew was strong, but Fidgetkit noticed underneath his bushy, dark grey fur, he was trembling. "You have broken the warrior code. You have just killed your sister. You own _littermate." _He paused.

Fidgetkit didn't miss Jump-paw's hiss: "He's a killer _kit!"_

"You are obviously very troubled, but very capable as well. Your punishment, Fidgetkit, is this. You will leave ThudnerClan. For two moons, you will live alone in the forest to think on what you have done. You must take this time to understand the depth of wickedness in the deed you have done." Hootstar took a deep breath.

"From this moment on, you are lost to ThunderClan. Your new name, Fidgetkit, will be Lostpaw."

_Lostpaw?_

"We may see you in two moons, Lostpaw. If not, know StarClan may still light your path. But you have chosen a dark one. If you can turn it around, you will be allowed to rejoin ThunderClan."

_My name is Lostpaw? I'm banished for two moons? How could I have failed Sandwhisker so badly? _ That was the root of Lostpaw's troubles. He wanted to be as good as Sandwhisker, but it seemed Flaxpaw was the only one who could.

Lostpaw walked numbly toward the camp entrance, having no idea of where he was going except that he needed to leave.

"Stay out forever, _Killerpaw!"_ Mudgorse hissed after him. Lostpaw heard the murmurs of assent greeting Mudgorse's words.

_What have I done?_


	3. Pause- Allegiances

**I realized now that this is a story and not a one-shot, I'd better post the Allegiances. Here they are:**

ThunderClan

Leader: Hootstar, dark grey tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Rabbitface, brown she-cat with white spots

Medicine Cat: Shimmerleap, silver-white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Warriors: Owlstrike, dark grey tom

Apprentice, Quickpaw

Toadpelt, greyish-brown tom

Pearclaw, harsh grey-brown spotted she-cat

Apprentice, Jump-paw

Hailflight, greyish spotted tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Woollypaw

Blizzardtail, grey-and-white tom with a pelt that looks like a snowstorm

Creekbright, pale ginger she-cat with blue-green eyes

Clovercloud, slender pale grey she-cat

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Juniperleaf, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Nutscar, ginger-brown tom with a lighter brown underbelly and throat

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Sedgeburr, young grey tabby tom

Mudgorse, brown tom

Shadeheart, very dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Finchclaw, energetic and hotheaded brown-and-white tom

Lilycloud, grey-and-white she-cat

Apprentices: Jump-paw, bright ginger tom with green eyes

Crowpaw, black tom

Quickpaw, silver she-cat

Hawkpaw, ginger-and-brown tom with blue eyes

Woollypaw, thick-furred brown tom

Tawnypaw, sand-coloured she-cat

Queens: Fennelstripe, yellow tabby she-cat, mother of Nutscar's kits: Dustkit (grey tabby tomkit), Wolfkit (dark grey tabby tomkit) and Milkkit (grey she-kit with white ears)

Darkspots, black-and-white splotched she-cat, mother of Sandwhisker (deceased)'s kits: Flaxkit (cream she-kit with yellow eyes) and Fidgetkit (black-and-white striped tomkit)

Elders: Haytooth, tufty-furred yellow tom

Snowstep, white she-cat with small paws

**Yes, this takes place before Flaxpaw and Lostpaw are apprenticed, obviously.**


End file.
